


Nightwing’s Sex-Capades

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Nightwing has sexual encounters with the females of DC Universe. Leave comments if you liked it, and if you want someone, leave a comment





	Nightwing’s Sex-Capades

Nightwing was investigating a lead. Batman had tasked him with finding Harley Quinn to see if she knew what the Joker was up to.

He had heard several stories of a waitress at a superhero-themed restaurant who beats the crap out of grabby customers. It almost seems too good to be true, given that the waitress in question actually dresses like Harley Quinn, but he thought he should investigate.

He was right to do it when he saw the same face of the Joker's sidekick. She'd quit crime and was trying to get a life as a normal girl, but her crime past kept catching up to her.

She felt the familiar feeling that she was being watched and she told her manager she was gonna take a break. She walked out to the back-alley and she knew whoever was watching her would follow.

She pulled out a canister of Joker toxin she used on very annoying or grabby customers.

She twisted around and she sprayed. Nightwing dodged and he moved into the shadow.

He lunged toward Harley and tackled her. She shifted her hips and flipped him over and punched him.

He moved and swept her legs and she sprayed again and the gas hit him. She heard coughing; seconds later the coughing stopped. She waited several more seconds and she saw the unconscious body in front of her.

She moved to see the body and she saw the familiar black and blue symbol.

"Well well. Nightwing. Gotcha!" She said.

20 MINUTES LATER.

Nightwing woke up on a bed. He looked around and he saw he was in a very dirty and broken down room. The walls had holes and there were many cracked mirrors.

He tried to move but his wrists and ankles were restrained to the bed with ropes. He struggled to move and Harley heard him move.

"Ahh! Goodie. You're awake. Don't bother yelling for help birdbrain. This little motel is condemned. Only me and you." Harley said as she turned to him.

"Whatever Harley. I'm not scared of criminals like you." He said.

"Criminals! Listen here Birdbrain! I quit working with the Joker. I'm a frickin' waitress who deals with customers who can't keep their hands to themselves." She replied.

"Oh my bad. I stand corrected." Nightwing said.

"Oh check this out. Pile of rejection letters. Nurse. Nope. Physiatrist. Nope. Doctor. Nope." She said.

"Oooh! But these letters. Stripper. Sure. Slut. Sure. Porn Star. Sure. You people tell me I'm a criminal. Other's tell me Imma whore." She continued.

"You know there are other things you can do." Nightwing said.

"Whatever. I'll tell you what. You gave me a hell of a workout. I gotta change." Harley said as she unbuttoned her waitress uniform, revealing her bra and panties. She walked to her closet and decided what to wear.

Nightwing was engrossed by her body and he felt himself getting hard. He couldn't hide it because he was restrained and his erection was becoming apparent in his leather pants.

Harley bent over as she looked for clothes.

"Ooh good. I can wear this. So tell me. Is it true you used to be Robin. Ain't that a kick, little Boy Wonder all grown up." Harley said as she turned to face Nightwing and she saw his erection.

"Wowwie! Boy Wonder really did grow up!" She said as she jumped on Nightwing.

"Woah Harley. Don't get any ideas." He said.

"Face it sugah. You got something I need, and I got something you need. Now be a good boy and give momma some sugah." She said as she kissed him.

She pulled off her bra and panties and glanced over at Nightwing.

His suit clung to his muscles, perfectly outlining his defined shoulders, arms, pectorals, and abs. Then she glanced a little lower and had the good grace to blush even though she didn't look away.

The material also clung to his crotch, allowing Harley a good view of the outline of a long, hard cock.

Based on how thick it was getting, she had no doubt that it would be beautifully long and thick when it was fully erect.

Harley noticed that he was breathing harder, and despite how hot it was her sensitive nipples were hardening. She normally wouldn't have had such a reaction, but she hadn't had a cock in years. She could just imagine impaling herself again and again on it, imagine it stretching her out.

She could see the outline of his cock begin to harden, though, his hardening member moving in his pants. She grinned as she turned around and bent over, putting her smooth, firm ass only a couple feet from his face. Nightwing tried to fight against his bonds, he so badly wanted to squeeze her ass.

Harley pulled his pants down and saw something that surprised her.

She saw that he was completely naked underneath, his long, thick cock jutting out proudly from his body. Harley smiled seductively at him and gripped his cock. He groaned when she wrapped her soft hand around his cock, firmly stroking his shaft.

Her hand looked so tiny compared to the 8 inch long dick.

"You like that, Nightwing?" she asked, grinning at him.

Without waiting for a reply, she licked her lips before wrapping them around his tip, sucking on it while she continued to pump him. Then she gripped his base and began lowering her mouth on him, going further down.

Harley took in half before she started bobbing on the large cock, her hand following her mouth, moaning as she felt his cock throbbing in her throat. A hand came behind her head and helped guide her, and she noticed her own hand skimming down her stomach and dipping into her pussy.

Harley pushed two fingers into pussy as she continued to give Nightwing head, moaning again as she felt how wet she was.

She had a good rhythm going, her mouth and throat tightly gripping his shaft. Without warning he shot stream after stream of hot cum down her throat, and she quickly pulled off as she did her best not to choke.

He wasn't done though, and he continued to shoot thick ropes of sticky cum on her face.

"Ya could've at least give a girl a little warning," Harley sputtered as soon as he was done. She grabbed a jar next to the bed and opened it.

"Want one?!" Harley asked as she tilted the jar for Nightwing to see. Inside were lots of lollipops.

"No. I'm good." He said.

"Suit yaself." She said as she took out one and took off the wrapper and dragged the lollipop across her face and collected some jizz.

She quickly started sucking on the lollipop, making a spectacle with her tongue.

"Mmmm. Cherry and ya cum is pretty good!" She said. She finished cleaning Nightwing's large load off of her face nearly 10 minutes later.

In that time, Nightwing was hard once again and ready for more as she started kissing him.

Harley moved her body around and she raised her hips to his face. She opened her legs and Nightwing saw her wet pussy. She moved closer to his face and he knew exactly what to do. His tongue went in between her folds and he began pleasuring her. Harley used her flexible body to bend her back and her head tilted backwards, she used her hands to prop her body up.

Her body arched upwards like a bridge and her face went down and it brushed Nightwing's cock. Nightwing rested his body and Harley was able to kiss the tip of his cock. Her lips wrapped tightly around his tip and Nightwing pushed his hips up and she took more of his meat stick in her mouth.

She opened her mouth and Nightwing's movements caused her to take in all 8 inches into her mouth. His cock was thrusted deep into her throat and she gagged as he fucked her mouth roughly. As he continued fucked her mouth, he pleasured the ex-criminal amazingly. His tongue moved around and made the letters of the alphabet over and over again.

Judging my the moans Harley was emitting, she was loving it just as much as Nightwing was. He started to speed up his hip thrusts and soon his balls were slapping Harley's face and she had an orgasm that made her body shake for several seconds. Harley quickly flipped her legs all the way over and she looked Nightwing in his eyes.

She started teasing his bulbous head with her tongue for several seconds before moving on top of his body and she started to slowly rub her pussy lips against Nightwing's cock. Her juices made his cock slick and she played with her tits in front of his face as she continued to tease his dick.

Nightwing tried to get his arms free from the ropes, aching to grab Harley's round tits. She gripped his dick and she pointed it upwards. She moved her pussy right above and she sunk down onto Nightwing's cock. Harley moaned loudly as she felt Nightwing stretch out her pussy and she moaned loudly. She arched her back as she took in barely half of his dick inside her pussy.

"Oh my god! Your so big Boy Wonder. Bigger than Mista J." She moaned. Nightwing felt the tightness of her pussy absorb his cock and he wanted to have his cock all the way inside of her. He struggled against the ropes and he ripped through and his hands automatically went to her hips.

He used his strength to slam her down, at the same time he thrusted upwards and he got his whole cock inside her. This caused him to groan as he stretched her tight pussy out and she screamed wildly and laughed at the same time.

She giggled as Nightwing bounced her body up and down on his cock and within seconds, she had an orgasm that rippled throughout her body, her juices spilled out onto his cock, making it slick and easier to thrust into Harley's pussy. He quickly sped his thrustig up until Harley had another orgasm, and her juices spilled out on his dick and made his dick even more slick.

He quickly moved around so Harley was in the doggy position, he grabbed her hips and slipped in her tight ass. Harley giggled loudly as Nightwing pumped his dick wtb enough force to make Harley's body bounce around on the shaky bed.

He grabbed her ponytails and pulled them so her head went back and he leaned into her ear.

"Time to rev my Harley." He whispered before pulling her ponytails harder and thrusting the hardest he could. Harley's right hand traveled down to her pussy while her left hand started groping her tits.

"Oh god. Nightwing you're so bad. Mistah J never wanted to rev his Harley up." She moaned.

Nightwing smirked when he thought about her and the Joker, but that thought left his mind when he felt his dick pulsating in her ass and Harley could feel it too.

"Harley I'm gonna cum." He said to her, she quickly moved around and took his dick in her mouth.

Harley immediately went to work with her tongue, using it with skill and seconds later, Nightwing grunted as he shot so many thick, creamy, warm, white ropes of cum in her mouth, she could barely keep it all in. Harley managed to swallow the cum and she made sure to drain the last drops into her mouth before she giggled as she siddled up to him and they just laid there. Nightwing fell asleep first but Harley watched him.

Harley thought how much fun she had just had, it had been so long since she had sex.

'Maybe I should talk to Red and he can have some fun with her.' She thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
